


Falling For You

by leviosuga



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: It failed, Start of Relationship, an awful drabble, oh and jeonghan can play the guitar, only a little bit of angst, this was just practice for me to use less dialogue, where they’re so whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:45:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviosuga/pseuds/leviosuga
Summary: Jeonghan was silent this time. On edge. He used one of his fingers to tap the side of the notebook he was holding, looking down trying to avoid his friend’s stare.“Jeongh-” The boy began, getting cut off almost immediately.“Jihoon, how do you write a song?”





	Falling For You

It was late. Jihoon was inside his studio, but contrary to Seventeen’s beliefs, he wasn’t working, simply enjoying some free time on his computer, scrolling through useless websites and fulfilling his desires of doing nothing for a few hours.  
Jeonghan knew of this, so he didn’t feel guilty or like a bother when he knocked on the door, walking in shortly after, barely catching the attention of the smaller boy wearing headphones.  
Jihoon gave him a little wave and took his headphones off, placing them on the table. His wave died down when he saw the troubled look on Jeonghan’s face, it was rare to see Jeonghan look so concerned.  
He motioned for the boy to come in, Jeonghan waddling towards Jihoon like a lost penguin. He had a notebook in his hands, Jihoon noticed. Tons and tons of forgotten words scribbled over, many previous attempts of whatever he was trying to do clearly abandoned by the older boy, reason unknown.  
“What is it?” Was all Jihoon asked. He knew something wasn’t right, Jeonghan only ever knocked before entering the studio when he was being serious, too nervous to enter on his own. Most times, he’d just barge in, ruffling Jihoon’s hair with a little ‘take a break, will you?’ and leaving.  
Jeonghan was silent this time. On edge. He used one of his fingers to tap the side of the notebook he was holding, looking down trying to avoid his friend’s stare.  
“Jeongh-” The boy began, getting cut off almost immediately.  
“Jihoon, how do you write a song?” Came out, quick and antsy enough for Jihoon to almost not hear it all.  
What did Jeonghan mean by that? Why was he even trying to write one in the first place?  
“What?” Was all Jihoon said, not quite grasping what his friend had just asked, but Jeonghan didn’t explain any further. “...Okay. Okay, what are you trying to write about, what are the lyrics supposed to be?”  
Jeonghan’s face turned into a mix of sadness, confusion, and hesitation. It was enough for Jihoon to know what he meant. “Oh.” Jihoon said. “It’s about Joshua, isn’t it?”  
Since the past year, Jeonghan had trusted Jihoon to tell him about his crush on Joshua. Jihoon already knew about it, he expected all members of Seventeen to know, and he knew well that it was more than a crush, Jeonghan was in love with his best friend, and late studio nights would result in Jeonghan telling Jihoon all about it, how Joshua held his hand for longer than necessary, how he had a smile he reserved only for Jeonghan.  
Jihoon wished he could tell Jeonghan that Joshua liked him back, but he had no solid proof, and it wasn’t his business, anyays. He knew they could solve this themselves.  
Jeonghan had already expected Jihoon to guess, nodding slowly to the boy’s question.  
Jihoon could at least try to help Jeonghan write a song. “Okay, uh, for me, at least, your lyrics are either about a story, or an emotion, so first you have to think about what exactly you want to share.”  
Jeonghan looked at his notebook again, flipping open to a blank page, the black, vacant lines almost taunting him. But other than that, he didn’t do anything.  
“Jeonghan,” Jihoon started, yet again. “what exactly do you feel for Joshua? Think of the little things, that way, I think it’ll be easier to come up with lyrics. I don’t know how to explain it to you any more than that. I’m gonna check my e-mails, okay? You can stay here.”  
Jeonghan said a shy ‘thanks’, and sat down on the couch, borrowing one of Jihoon’s pens.  
What he felt for Joshua. Jeonghan wasn’t sure how to put it into words, it was all so much, all so strong, he had never tried to express his love before.  
He didn’t have time to write anything on his page before his thoughts ran straight to Joshua again.  
The way Joshua’s eyes sparkled, how he always put other’s feelings first instead of his own, how nice he looked in button-up shirts, the first few open, showing his collar bones.  
How sometimes, during Jeonghan’s sleepless nights, he would go to Joshua silently and Joshua, aware of what was going on, would already lift his blanket, expecting Jeonghan to lie down next to him, face soaked with tears, and find comfort in the warm, sleepy boy. And then, in the mornings after to spare Jeonghan’s dignity, they’d pretend it never happened, even though Jeonghan longed for more of that gentle touch.  
The way Joshua’s eyes would crinkle and his nose would scrunch when he laughed too hard, mostly at Jeonghan’s comments, and how even minutes after, Joshua would still let out some giggles, soft and quiet, but Jeonghan could tell he was still finding humor in it from the small smile on Joshua’s face.  
Jeonghan also appreciated how whenever Joshua was upset, missing his family or exhausted from training, he’d close himself off to everyone except Jeonghan, who would ignore the boy’s watery voice and talk with him about anything and everything, just to see a smile grow on his face again.  
Jeonghan loved how Joshua was full with different sides of him, he could be such a gentleman, being so sweet and considerate to fans, show hosts, and other idols, but with the members, he had a sassier side, and when he was alone with Jeonghan, he’d be playful, replying to Jeonghan’s teasing with snark comments, his melodic laugh filling the room the whole way through.  
It was also so nice to hear Joshua speak english, a confidence he didn’t know he had bubbling up inside of him, Jeonghan always taken aback by Joshua’s sweet accent and the way the foreign words rolled off his tongue so easily, a nice ring to them every time.  
Jeonghan, even though he’d never admit it, would also search for videos of Joshua on stage when no one was around, his charisma and joy radiating off of him as he moved, leaving Jeonghan with no doubt that this is what the boy really was born to do, his eyes sparkling with excitement before they went on stage, sharing a look with Jeonghan seconds before, cheers coming from the audience.  
Jeonghan loved so much of him he could barely breathe, his shy smile when he was flustered, along with soft tinted cheeks, his smirk when he was proud, the way his long eyelashes would flutter against his clean skin, how he could look good in any hair style, any color, and how his ear piercings went so well with his appearance, the dangling acessories adding a whole new reason for Jeonghan to be flustered around the gorgeous boy.  
Joshua, as a whole, was so captivating to Jeonghan. He was so bright and full of potential and Jeonghan was certain no one would ever come close to him, specially not to Jeonghan, who knew him inside out, and loved every part of it, who adored how Joshua was himself, and no one else, and that’s why Jeonghan loved him so much, because he was so unlike anything he had seen before, and being around him was a risk Jeonghan was more than willing to take.  
Jeonghan had fallen in love and he was in so, so deep.  
“Jeonghan,” Jihoon said. “Are you okay? You haven’t moved in a while.”  
Jeonghan snapped out of his thoughts, writing a song wasn’t gonna help him anymore, not in the point he had reached.  
“Jihoon, thanks, but I don’t think writing is gonna help.” He said. “Instead, how do I confess?”  
Jihoon’s worry turned into happiness. “Oh, finally you’re gonna do it, i’m tired of your pining bullshit.”  
“Yeah.” Jeonghan said. The idea of telling Joshua his feelings was terrifying to him, ways that it could go wrong haunting him everytime he thought about it. But he couldn’t keep all this to himself anymore, much less to Jihoon, who was probably tired of his antics already. “So, how do I confess to someone?”  
Jihoon smirked, an idea popping up in his head. “Maybe we should still write that song.”

Joshua had barely seen Jeonghan that day. Apparently, he and Jihoon had spent most of their time inside the studio, working on something.  
It made Joshua feel a hole inside of him. He was so used to spending his day with the boy, and knowing Jeonghan wasn’t even trying to come up with some time to spend with him left Joshua feeling a tinge of jealousy, which he blissfully tried to ignore.  
He hadn’t even gotten proper texts. He had sent Jeonghan a ‘Hey, want to each lunch together?’ only to receive a ‘Sorry, I can’t’ hours later. He doubted they had even eaten anything, typical of Jihoon.  
Joshua hoped the other members wouldn’t realize how upset he was, trying to act as casual as possible throughout the day.  
They could tell though, he had spent most of the day lost in thought, his smiles not reaching his eyes.  
The whole day had already gone by, and Joshua was waiting for him on the couch outside the studio. He checked his phone, no new messages, 23:47.  
He yawned, rubbing his eyes, near the brink of falling asleep.  
He knew Jihoon was a night owl, but Jeonghan had already proved to sleep early, saying that he needed beauty sleep and, Jeonghan certainly wasn’t the one to stay awake if he didn’t have to. Was Jihoon keeping him up?  
Joshua doubted it, as much as he pushed himself to the extreme to work as efficiently as possible, he hated having to do it to other members, mostly just leaving all the hard work to himself.  
Or maybe Jeonghan had decided to help Jihoon further. Why would he, though? Was he avoiding someone? Was he avoiding Joshua?  
The thought of Jeonghan ignoring him was certainly not a good one, making Joshua worried. He didn’t want to lose such a close friendship like the one he had with Jeonghan. That’s why he had refrained from telling the boy his feelings, not wanting to risk it all, letting his love stay hidden, locked up inside Joshua’s mind.  
Of course, Jeonghan was too nice to make fun of Joshua, but rejecting him would be a heartbreak nonetheless, and Joshua wasn’t ready for it, he wasn’t ready to wreck things with his best friend purely because of love.  
He hated feeling like this, and not being able to hear what was going on inside the sound-proof room was making Joshua go insane. Maybe he and Jihoon were a thing.  
He wouldn’t blame Jeonghan. They were certainly close, and Jihoon definitely knew lots about the boy, much more than Joshua was willing to admit.  
His phone lit up. It was from Jeonghan. ‘Hey, are you up?’. Why was he texting from inside the room, instead of just going to Joshua in the first place?  
Joshua didn’t care, at least the thought of Jeonghan ignoring him could be crossed off of his list. ‘Yeah.’, Joshua wrote, deciding to be a little more rude, finishing the message of with a ‘waiting for you.’.  
The other boy typed for a while, Joshua glad to know he was taken aback. ‘Oh. Can you come inside the studio? Jihoon will leave.’  
It was Joshua’s time to be concerned. Yet again. What was so important that Jeonghan wanted to speak to him alone, inside the studio? The only soundproof room in the entire dorm?  
The minute he received the message, Jihoon walked outside, a giddy smile on his face. Behind him at the door was Jeonghan, a guitar in hand.  
“Hey.” Was all he said. He looked on edge, motioning for him to come inside and closing the door almost an instant after.  
“Hannie, is everything okay?” Joshua stopped being annoyed when he saw the look on the boy’s face.  
Jeonghan was pale, hands slightly shaky as he sat down on the couch. “Can you tell me if this song is good? It’s called ‘Falling For You’.” He blurted out, prepping the guitar onto his lap in the correct position and looking down at the strings to avoid Joshua’s gaze.  
All Joshua could do was nod, too afraid to speak, with how Jeonghan looked as fragile as a feather, afraid that anything he said could make the boy worse.  
The air was heavy as Jeonghan’s shaky hands settled as he started playing.  
All of Joshua’s worries flowed away when he heard Jeonghan’s soft singing voice, was certain he would never get tired of it, the sound of the guitar matching perfectly with his honey voice.  
But what really caught his attention were the lyrics, they were so lovely and heartfelt, the romantic tone making Joshua’s heart drop, the song about falling for someone hitting too close to home.  
He had been in love with Jeonghan for too long to not feel a lump in his throat watching the boy sing so passionately about someone. Probably someone incredible, hundreds of times better than Joshua, worthy of having a song written for them. Joshua tried to ignore his own thoughts, focusing on the singing.  
The song was only halfway through, Jeonghan much more comfortable now that he was doing what he enjoyed, but small tears were already threatening to fall from Joshua’s eyes. He had never seen Jeonghan sing with such strength, such fire in his eyes, and he could feel himself getting sad thinking about how he’ll never have a chance with the boy, who was so obviously head over heels with somebody of his own.  
It took Jeonghan less than seconds to notice Joshua sniffing. He cut the song short to ask if he was okay. Joshua just nodded yes and broke out a broken ‘keep going’.  
Jeonghan obliged, slightly more uncertain about what he was doing, singing the rest at a slower pace, finishing the song and hesitantly looking up at the boy in front of him again.  
Joshua realized he had been expecting a comment on the song. The beautiful, beautiful song he had written with help from Jihoon, and Joshua came to terms with the fact that he had to push aside his feelings for Jeonghan’s happiness.  
“Hannie,” He started, wiping a tear away. “that was incredible. I’m so proud of you.” He finished genuinely, showing off a bright smile.  
Jeonghan could be described only as beaming. It was obvious how happy he was, the beautiful smile he loved so much evident on his face.  
Joshua couldn’t stay there for much longer, his feelings would get the best of him. He would do things he would regret.  
“Well,” He said, standing up, cutting the moment short. “i’m gonna go sleep. Are you gonna stay here?”  
Jeonghan’s happiness died down when he saw the other boy seem so nonchalant. He should have known Joshua wouldn’t like him back.  
“Han?” Joshua stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the hurt in his friend’s eyes. “What’s wrong?”  
Jeonghan seemed confused at that. Oh, he hadn’t understood what was going on.  
“Shua, you’re so dense.” Was all he said, trying to decide wether to laugh or cry.  
Joshua was silent. He didn’t seem to understand what his best friend meant. All he had done was tell Jeonghan his song was good. How was that any dense?  
He didn’t have time to ask before Jeonghan started speaking again. “I mean, I write you a song, you cry, by the way, and then you just... leave?”  
Joshua was certain his brain was failing him. “...The song was for me?” He asked, already regretting the dumb question. He just said it was. Get it together, Josh.  
Jeonghan chuckled. Yeah, he certainly had a crush on the cutest dumbass ever. “Of course, you fool.” He joked, his confidence disappearing the second he realized what he was going to say next. “I... Uh... reallyreallylikeyou.”  
Joshua was almost certain he hadn’t heard properly, immediately blushing at the other’s confession. “Y-You do?”  
Jeonghan slowly nodded, avoiding the boy again.  
Minutes passed like hours for Jeonghan, until he heard the boy sniffing like he had been earlier.  
He looked up, and Joshua had quick tears running down his face.  
He placed his guitar on the couch and in a swift movement was holding Joshua in his arms, pulling the boy close.  
His face nuzzled into the crook of Jeonghan’s neck, the warm tears slowly drying out.  
“Hey...” Jeonghan said, in the softest tone he could muster. “You okay?”  
Joshua hummed in agreement. “Yeah. I’ve just liked you for so long.”  
Oh.  
Jeonghan took a moment to be shocked, relieved and impressed at his own luck.  
Jeonghan’s shock turned into smugness. “Aw, you’re crying over me, Shua?”  
He felt a light punch on his chest, letting out a laugh. “Do you ever shut up?”  
Jeonghan felt lighter than ever, barely being able to resist the smile on his lips to crack a smirk instead. “Make me.”  
Joshua accepted the challenge and lifted his head to look up at Jeonghan, making the boy’s breath hitch.  
Jeonghan thought he was beautiful, his teary eyes twinkling with anticipation, a little smile threatening to slip out from his lips as he closed the short distance between them, his lips on Jeonghan’s making him feel like he was on cloud nine.  
Joshua, on Jeonghan’s opinion, was amazing at kissing. His touch was so soft and gentle even as their kiss got deeper and deeper, and Jeonghan had to hold back from making noises of content like a high-school girl with a crush.  
They inevitably had to pull away for air, but they didn’t stay far, Jeonghan’s hands around Joshua’s waist and the other’s hands cupping Jeonghan’s face.  
They were using the closed door for balance, the doorknob jabbing into Joshua’s side, but he didn’t mind, the breathtaking boy in front of him being the one to receive all of Joshua’s attention. He wanted to tell him that, he thought.  
“You’re beautiful.” Was what he came up with, looking into Jeonghan’s chocolate eyes and gaining a blush from the boy. Who tried to hide it, failing terribly.  
“I know.” Was all he said back, gaining an annoyed glare from Joshua.  
“Can’t believe you’re who i’m dating now. What awful luck.” Was all Joshua said, the playful tone in his voice making it very clear that he wouldn’t want anyone else.  
Jeonghan’s smirk broke as his face twisted into one of shock. “D-Dating?”  
It was Joshua’s turn to play. “Yeah. Is that not what you want, Hannie?”  
He was glad he had the power now. “Because, if you don’t want it, then I guess I-“  
“Of course I want us to be dating, so much, you’re so mean.” Jeonghan said, redder than before. Joshua didn’t even know that was possible.  
He placed a kiss on Jeonghan’s forehead. “Great! Guess we’re dating now.”  
Jeonghan moved closer to Joshua, melting in his embrace. “I’m glad you liked the song. I worked on it all day.” He said, muffled due to Joshua’s neck against his lips.  
“I loved it. Let’s sing it together someday.” Joshua said, gaining a pleased hum from Jeonghan. “And hey, Jeonghan?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I’ve fallen for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is a word dump and also my first fanfic posted on here but i wholeheartedly promise i can do better than this


End file.
